mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pete Sell
| birth_place = West Islip, New York | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Boxing | stance = | fightingoutof= Westbury, New York | team = Serra Jiu-Jitsu | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 8 | mmakowins = 0 | mmasubwins = 3 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 5 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Pete K. Sell, (born August 5, 1982 in West Islip, New York) is an American mixed martial artist specializing in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. He is a black belt under teacher and fellow mixed martial artist Matt Serra in East Meadow, New York, and has trained extensively under striking coach Ray Longo in Garden City, New York. A member of the Serra-Longo Fight Team, Sell formerly fought as a Welterweight in the UFC, but has been released from his UFC contract, according to his profile being removed from UFC.com, as of April 22, 2009. He holds a notable win over Phil Baroni. Career Sell made his debut with the UFC at UFC 51, defeating Phil Baroni by guillotine choke submission in what was considered a major upset, considering he was a 5–1 underdog. After a controversial stoppage in his first fight against The Ultimate Fighter veteran Nate Quarry, Sell was then seen as a middleweight contestant on The Ultimate Fighter: The Comeback, which premiered on August 17, 2006. He entered the competition alongside Matt Serra, who competed one weight class below Sell in the welterweight division. Sell defeated "Chainsaw" Charles McCarthy to move on the semi-finals of the competition, where he lost to the ultimate winner of the tournament; Travis Lutter. Although Sell did not proceed the finals, he was featured on the undercard of the season finale where he lost to Scott Smith by knockout. He then fought and lost to Thales Leites at UFC 69. His next fight was a rematch against Nathan Quarry, at UFC Fight Night 11. Sell lost the fight by Knockout. Sell made his second appearance on The Ultimate Fighter as a trainer for Team Serra for season 6, The Ultimate Fighter: Team Hughes vs. Team Serra. Sell has dropped down to welterweight for his latest matches; a victory over Josh Burkman at UFC 90, and a loss to Matt Brown at UFC 96. His match against Brown was somewhat controversial, as referee Yves Lavigne pulled Matt Brown off of a stunned Pete Sell early in the bout, but quickly after ordered both men to resume fighting. After the event, Sell was still visibly dazed, and was unable to mount any offense, or competently defend himself. Eventually Brown knocked Sell out with a series of punches 1:32 into the first round. Sell is noted to appear as a security guard on the Jerry Springer show and hasn't been scheduled to fight yet since the Matt Brown fight. Currently Trains at Sweat NY in Westbury, Long Island. Mixed martial arts record External links * Sell,Pete Sell,Pete Sell, Pete Lorenzo Category:1982 births